Turkey Trauma
by Gosen the Saiya-Jin
Summary: CARTOONVERSE Lydia has been tasked with making Thanksgiving dinner but she just can't handle it. Will a certain ghoul be able to help out? Slight BJxLyds


This is just utter nonsense inspired by Thanksgiving XD

-

Groans were coming out of the kitchen of young Lydia Deetz's house. Lydia was wearing a red apron and just going crazy as she tried to prepare dinner. So early, too! And it wasn't just any dinner. It was Thanksgiving dinner. The pressure was on! All of her relatives were coming over so dinner had to be spectacular. Her mother was helping but had to go to the store for more food. They already had enough but her mother loved to overdo things. Lydia gave a horrified sigh as she glanced at the task at hand. Delia had left her in charge of preparing the turkey. Lydia was a terrible cook, despite the classes she took. What would she do?

"I can't do this myself!" Lydia whined.

Delia had told her what to do in very small detail so Lydia was completely lost. She tried doing the first thing she remembered; removing the insides. She made a disgusted face and shivered slightly. Shortly after, she walked over and washed her hands with cold water. Lydia went back over to the turkey and stuck a hand inside, feeling all the sliminess, she shuddered again. When she grabbed something, she got startled by a loud "BAWK!"

Lydia jumped back and gasped.

"Your hands are coooooooooold!" screamed the turkey.

Lydia relaxed as she recognized the voice. She placed her hands on her sides, "Beetlejuice!"

The turkey spun around and she saw his face on the turkey's body. He was smiling, "Hi, Babes! What's cookin'?"

Lydia sighed and slumped her shoulders forward, "Not much…"

"Now, Babes…Don't look so blue!" Beetlejuice said and suddenly Lydia had blue skin.

She was shocked for a moment but it faded and she looked back at her friend. She really did need the help. Anyone's help…even Beetlejuice! So she called him.

"Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!"

He appeared above her cooking area floating and then after a second, fell on top of everything with a loud CRASH sound, knocking things off.

"I have to cook Thanksgiving dinner!" She explained, "And the way things are going, I don't think _any_ thanks will be given!"

Beetlejuice jumped off the table and landed next to her. He put his arm around her and gave her a slight side hug, "C'mon! They day's just begun! I'm sure by the end of the day things will be just fine!"

She gave a smile and then he laughed, "..Course, those fines will probably be for everyone's doctor's bills once they get food poisoning! Pfft!"

Lydia glared at him.

Beetlejuice looked nervous and waved his hands in front of him. "Kidding! Kidding!" His expression changed and Beetlejuice rolled up his sleeves with a smirk, "We'll show this dinner whose boss!"

A huge gold star that said 'boss' appeared on Lydia's chest. She looked down at it and then back at Beetlejuice who had commenced gutting the turkey. When he finished, she smiled as she stared at the innards in his hands.

She lifted a finger. "Okay, Beetlejuice, now what you wanna do with that is-" She didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence and her eyes shrunk as she watched him ingest it all. Lydia looked away and cringed.

Beetlejuice stood there with a smile, licking his fingers, "This dinner's already turning out to be tasty!"

Lydia placed a hand on her head and gave a slight moan. but then walked over to the stove. She looked over her shoulder, "Okay, Beej. I'm going to look for a pan big enough. Why don't you start on the stuffing?"

"Nooo problem!" Beetlejuice told her, making an 'OK' gesture with his hand before zooming off.

He snapped his fingers and a mixing bowl appeared in front of him. He stared at the box in front of him. It was a store-bought box that seemed easy to make. He scoffed at it.

"Lydia's dinner needs to be amazing!" He winked and another box appeared in a flash of light, "This box of Neitherworld stuffing should do they trick! They'll be _screeeeeaming _for more, haha!"

He dumped the whole box, along with some other random ingredients and laughed as he made it.  
>Elsewhere in the kitchen, Lydia was looking in cabinets for the pan. After a couple cabinet slams, she finally found it. She smiled. She was feeling a bit better about dinner. Lydia turned around as Beetlejuice walked up to her.<p>

"Stuffing's ready, Lyds!" He announced. "And I must say! It's to die for!"

Lydia laughed as she set the turkey pan on the counter. "I sure hope not…" She said quietly with an amused tone.

So, Beetlejuice and Lydia did everything they needed to get the turkey ready to be cooked. Beetlejuice helped remind her of some of the stuff she'd forgotten. They preheated the oven, placed the turkey in the pan and began to stuff it. Lydia took a whiff of the stuffing as she shoved it in.

"Mmmm! Your right, Beetlejuice! This stuff smells delicious!" She complimented.

He threw a hand with a cheesy grin; eyes closed "Thanks, thanks, thanks…"

Once she was finished, she heard the oven beep. That meant it was preheated. She walked with the pan over to the oven. She opened the door, feeling the warmth and put the turkey on the middle rack. Lydia closed the door and turned around with a relieved sigh.

She looked at Beetlejuice and lifted a hand, "Thanks for all your help, BJ! I don't think I could have done it without you!"

"Aww, shucks!" He looked away, smiling and folding his hands behind his back.

"You know," Lydia said, glancing back at the oven and then back at Beetlejuice, "I wasn't sure before… but I really think dinner's gonna be a success!"

Beetlejuice placed a hand on his side and lifted the other. Suddenly, a box appeared in his hand, "Tellin' ya, Babes…Neitherworld cookin's the way to go!"

She raised her arms and shouted, "What?"

Just then, the oven door popped like a clothes dryer and pushed her violently, sending her flying into Beetlejuice, who fell to the floor.

Lying on top of him, she lifted herself a little and glanced back, "Oh, no!"  
>Beetlejuice smiled and lifted a hand, seeming all-knowingly, "No cause for alarm, " A giant alarm clock ringing appeared and then disappeared, "That's <em>supposed<em> to happen!"

Lydia freaked, now sitting up and pointed at the oven in horror, "Is it also supposed to be on fire?"

Beetlejuice's face fell and he sat up to look and freaked out as well. Both of them jumped to their feet and zoomed over to the oven. Large oven mits appeared on Beetlejuice's hand as he ripped the oven door open. When he did, a huge wave of flames hit him in the face, making it scorched black. The only color left was his yellow eyes which blinked as his voice got deeper, "Whoa…"

"Where's the turkey?" Lydia worried. All she could see were flames.

Beetlejuice changed into a fireman with a fire extinguisher. Most of the flames went out and she was relieved. He switched back to normal and yanked the pan out. He set it on the counter and began blowing out the remaining fire.

"Is it okay?" Lydia hoped, hands clasped together.

"Think so!" Beetlejuice said, examining it.

Lydia sighed and wiped her forehead, "Whew!"

Just then, they heard a beating sound. They looked at the turkey. Something from inside was beating like a heart! The turkey began to expand and was starting to rip apart. Lydia gasped as it exploded and sent both her and Beetlejuice flying back. They were covered in turkey and some slimy stuffing.

"Uh-oh!" Lydia shouted.

A giant stuffing monster was now standing in front of them in the form of a monster.

"Beetlejuice! What have you done?" She screamed.

"I was just trying to help you have a nice dinner!" He defended.

Lydia shook in fear, "Well, now _he's_ gonna have a nice dinner!"

Just as she said that, the monster grabbed her and she screamed, "Aaaaaaaah!"

Beetlejuice gasped as he stood, "Lyyyyyyyds!"

He looked around. He had to do something. Beetlejuice started pulling things off the counter and throwing them at the monster.

"Let go of my friend, you…overgrown appetizer!" He said as he threw more food and plates at it.

All the things he was throwing were other items for dinner, "Beetlejuice, no!" She tightened her eyes.

The monster grabbed him as well, "Aiiieee!"

He looked over at Lydia. He laughed nervously, "Hiiii Lyds…"

"Thanksgiving is ruined!" She sobbed, "All I had to do was cook a turkey!"

Beetlejuice frowned. He felt really bad about all this. He didn't mean to ruin her Thanksgiving! He was just trying to help make it better. Just then, an electric brain hit him on the head. Turkey!

He smiled wide, "Babes! You're a genius!"

"Huh?" She asked but before she could get an answer, he disappeared in a flash of light.

Lydia looked up as a turkey grew right before her to the size of the stuffing monster. It laughed maniacally and she could tell it was Beetlejuice.

He smirked, "I've always been called a turkey…"

The monster shrieked as Beetlejuice opened his mouth wide and it started suction like a vacuum. He ingested it all until all the stuffing was gone and he became a really plump turkey. He juiced back to normal and placed his hands on his stomach and burped, "Boy, am I stuffed!"

He then heard a screaming and saw Lydia falling mid-air. Beetlejuice gasped and jumped to catch her.

"BJ, you did it!" She exclaimed and he beamed. She gave a small sigh as she looked at the old turkey's debris, "Too bad it's too late to save dinner…"

Beetlejuice frowned and tried to look away. That's when the door was heard. Someone was coming in! Lydia gasped and jumped out of his arms to go see. It was with no doubt her parents. She went to go slow them down.

-

"Mother! Father!...Haheh…How are you?" She said.

Delia jolted upright, "Darling, you're a mess!"

Her parents tried walking towards the kitchen but she kept jumping in front of them, blocking their way.

"Umm…yeah. I had a little stuffing incident…" Lydia explained. It wasn't a lie but it was a complete understatement.

"We keep telling you not to play with your food…" Delia shook her head as she walked past her.

"Wait! No!" Lydia tried to stop them, "Dinner's not exactly…"

Beetlejuice was seen wiping off a counter when they entered. Both of her parents were shocked, including Lydia herself. The whole kitchen was spotless and the smell; There was this wonderful aroma of cornbread stuffing and a cooking turkey.

"Why, Mr. Beetleman! Hello!" Delia greeted as she walked over to the oven. She opened it and took a whiff. She looked back at Lydia, "You've done wonderfully, dear! I knew we could count on you!"

Lydia just blinked, "But! But! But!" She just stared at Beetlejuice. She couldn't believe it. "I…ah, thank you, Mother!"

"We'll take over from here, Lydia…I hope it wasn't too much trouble" Her father said.

Beetlejuice and Lydia couldn't help but laugh.

-

Later that night, all her relatives had arrived and they were on the back porch eating Thanksgiving dinner; which turned out wonderful despite Lydia's fears. Beetlejuice had given her so much confidence that she ended up helping with the rest of dinner as well. He sat next to her as they ate. She stared at him, smiling as she took another bite. Everyone in her family had started a conversation amongst themselves about what they were thankful for. Quite a few people spoke of her amazing dinner. Lydia leaned into Beetlejuice and began to whisper. He was eating.

"I know what I'm thankful for…!" She said.

In between bites, he asked, "What's that, Babes?"

She looked both ways to make sure no one was looking and gave him a kiss of the cheek, causing him to drop his fork. He stared at her, blushing slightly.

"Uhh…hahaha…" He said, nervously.

She smiled, "You! You really made this a great Thanksgiving. I don't know how I can ever repay you!"

Beetlejuice smirked and made a money gesture with his hand, "Weeell…."

She raised an eyebrow, "Beeeetlejuice…."

Beetlejuice laughed, "Just kidding! You deserve it!" suddenly, a dessert fell from above and covered his face. His eyes looked annoyed, "Oh, not another food fight…"

Lydia laughed and swiped some of the dessert off his face with a finger, tasting it, "Haha, You're so sweet, Beej….Literally!"

He was about to contest but then he licked his face, "Wow…You're right!" He lowered his face to hers and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Just…don't let the word get around…!"

Lydia giggled and hugged him; accidentally getting some of the dessert on her face. Oh, how she adored Beetlejuice. Sure, most the time he got her in heaps of trouble but he always knew how to get her out of it and make her smile.

He was just thankful he was able to make her Thanksgiving something to smile about.

But next year, they're making a ham…

Happy Thanksgiving!

-

I have no idea XD Just got inspired by the holiday so I began typing. Hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving!


End file.
